


A Sweet day at home

by Mathias_Derp_Kohler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, France is so cute omg, Other, Whats up with these tags, i still suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathias_Derp_Kohler/pseuds/Mathias_Derp_Kohler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) Spends a lovingly nice day with France who knows exacly how to make (y/n)´s day wonderfull!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet day at home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i kind of got this random idea and decided to write a fanfic about this-
> 
> This time it's not R-18 tho, It's basicly a France x Male! Reader oneshot, but it´s cute as fuck.  
> Have fun reading it, remember to read with a lot of passion, this is a fanfic with France after all :3
> 
> (Y/n) = Your name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned loudly as the sun shined right at your face. France had pulled the blindings up and opened the window, letting fresh air and a lot of Sunshine in your room.... a bit to much sunshine for your taste, you've always liked it rather dark in your room. "Frannyyyyy put the blinding back down!" you groaned out as you turned around, making your back face the window. You pulled the Blanket over your head and burried your head in the pillow. France chuckled and walked over to you, he sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pulled the cover away from you. "Non, you need to get up mon cher. You have a lot of stuff to do today" France said in his sing-sang voice, he happily skipped over to your closet and took fresh clothes out of it, then went back to you and put your clothes on the nightstand. You groaned once again, getting annoyed from France's happiness. how could he be so Happy in the morning? You were like a bear in the morning, groaning all the time and slowly making your way through the house. France was like a cat, up early in the morning and already trying to get attention. "why do i have to do stuff?" you asked, sitting up on your bed. you looked up at him with your usual tired-as-fuck look and yawned. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on your cheek. "You promised me, (y/n). Now get up so we can actualy get stuff done" You groaned as you stood up and put your clothes on. You walked downstairs with France and sat down at the kitchen table, France made Breakfast in the meantime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is bullshit..." You mumbled as you stood still on the bed. France chuckled and smiled at you, he sat at your desk and tried drawing you while you stood on the bed, a plant in one of your hands, a paper sword in the other hand and a Blanket around your neck as a cape. "how long do i have to stand like this Francis?" You asked and looked over to him. "Almost done!" he awnsered and chuckled. You groaned but nodded. It about 10 more minutes for him to be done with drawing, he then put everything on your desk and walked over to you. You put everything away and layed down on the bed. sighing happily, you closed your eyes. You smiled as you felt France wrap his arms around your waist from behind. "i love you (y/n)" He mumbled into your neck and gently kissed your cheek. You chuckled quietly. "i love you too Francis". You both then soon fell asleep, happily cuddling on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> It's a short chapter, please don't kill me ;_;
> 
> i actualy wanted to make this into a lemon but i'm to tired to write porn, so enjoy the cute little oneshot!  
> ((Maybe if someone wants it to be a lemon then just request it and i´ll make it-))
> 
> Nikolas out~


End file.
